Como un Suspiro
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Bruce lleva varios años de vida matrimonial con Hal Jordan, llegado el momento la edad y las preguntas llegan a su cabeza, preguntas que quiza Hal no alcance a responder


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Como un Suspiro-**

Había tenido suerte, mucha suerte de conocerlo, aunque sea al final de su vida; Bruce meditaba mientras caminaba por el jardín apoyado en su bastón y en los aun firmes brazos del que había sido su último compañero de vida: Hal Jordan.

—Maña… mañana será un día especial…—dijo Bruce con algo de trabajo, Hal sonrió ante el comentario—¿no crees?

—Si claro que si— Hal asintió gustoso y le dedico una sonrisa, las arrugas y las canas que circundaban su cabeza y daban énfasis a sus entradas en la cabellera hacían que para Bruce luciera aún más apuesto que cuando lo vio por primera vez hacia unos años atrás, cuando cansado y lleno de golpes, moretones y dolores por la edad Hal le ayudó retirarse el manto de Batman —sin duda será un día especial, he hablado con todos los chicos y vendrán mañana…

—¿Todos? — Hal asintió ante la pregunta de Bruce el cual se sentó en una silla de Jardin bajo una imponente sombrilla — podemos…podremos… jugar cartas… y ver una película — bruce se acomodó con ayuda de Hal, era una ventaja que el linterna fuera unos años más joven que su pareja — Jason, el ama las películas…

—Quiero discutir con Tim sobre los nuevos libros que haya leído…—dijo Hal

— Le agradas mucho, porque a ambos les gusta leer… Tim, es …es muy listo…— dijo Bruce sonriendo — y Dick… ¿vendrá con su hija?

—La traerá Burce… igual a Damian…

—Damian… Dick ama a Damian como un hijo…lo adora y hace todo por el— dijo Bruce sonriendo —Hal —el mencionado le miró mientras le servía un poco de jugo y unos medicamentos —crees… ¿crees que hice un buen trabajo?

Hal sonrió con dulzura y le acarició la mejilla—no hay mejor padre que tu…

—Lo … lo arruine muchas veces con ellos…—dijo entre temblores y nerviosismo que traía la avanzada edad— con ellos y sus madres, tratando de darles una buena madre y una buena esposa, para … para mi…—Bruce sonrió irónico—¿Quién diría que tu serias todo eso que buscaba?

—quien diría ¿verdad? — Hal se sobó un poco los brazos—hace frio… debo ir por una frazada—Hal titubeo

—Ve, estaré bien—dijo Bruce forzando una sonrisa

—No quiero ir y que cuando regrese hayas tirado tus medicinas—explicó Hal fingiendo enojo

—No… no, no lo harpe lo prometo—dijo Bruce

—Siempre dices lo mismo y siempre terminas haciéndolo, ¿Qué diría Alfred si te viera? —dijo Hal a modo de regaño leve

—El; diría que tome mis medicinas… —Hal sonrió ante el comentario de Bruce—¿estará orgulloso?

—El puede verte desde el cielo Bruce, y si lo está

—Bien, bien, bien—Bruce cerró los ojos un momento, Hal se acercó y le tomó la mano para depositar en ella un buen número de pastillas, luego cerró su puño y se lo besó con ternura—¿todas?

—Todas Bruce… no tardo — el mencionado asintió y le vio caminar de regreso a Casa, era menos enérgico que antes, su ímpetu había disminuido con los años, pero seguía siendo el hombre que amaba, el señor Wayne sonrió al verlo a lo lejos, llevó el envés de su mano donde Hal le había besado justo a sus labios y aspiro las esencia que dejaba el linterna en su toque

—Todas— abrió el puño y observo los medicamentos, pastillas azules, rojas, verdes, amarillas— todas — dijo para sí y recordó.

Sus hijos corriendo a su alrededor, luchando a su lado, compartiendo con él;l las cenas y las fiestas de sociedad que pasaron, la última foto que se tomó con ellos, con su nieta y con su esposo. Sonrió, Bruce sonrió y dejó caer la mano a un lado dejando ir al suelo todas las píldoras—Todos…

La frazada cayó al suelo ante los pasos apresurados de Hal, que emprendió la carrera a donde estaba su pareja que se precipitaba en cámara lenta hacía el suelo —¡Bruce! — clamó su nombre mientras veía el bastón rodar por lado y el cuerpo de su amado aterrizar sobre el suave césped —no, no… no… Bruce… — Hal llegó pronto y lo tomó entre sus brazos tenía una cara apacible y una ligera mueca de tranquilidad—mi caballero de la noche… mi amor… Bruce…—no podía evitar derramar lagrimas

—T… te … am…o— Hal dejó que la mueca de tristeza inundara su rostro

—También te amo Bruce…— le beso la frente y apretó su cuerpo contra su pecho— mañana…. Mañana será un día especial…

Lo sería, aunque para Hal desde su unión con Bruce todos los días fueron especiales…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Les traigo un poco de Batlantern... con Dolor, espero les haya gustado

Gracias por leer y no se olviden de comentar también de seguirnos en Face como Mk Wayne, saludos a todos nos leemos pronto.

see ya!


End file.
